Another PikachuBuneary Love Story
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: A sequel that I wrote.


Another Pikachu/Buneary Love Story

"Oh, Buneary, one more thing. You gave me a massage, but i haven't given you one as payment." Pikachu said. Buneary smiled. "Don't worry, my little Chu, you'll get your chance soon enough. I have a contest coming up. My feet will need attention after. But I warn you, they might be a bit dirty." Buneary said. "Don't tempt me, Bun-Bun." Pikachu said as the two made their way back to camp.

2 Days Later...  
It was the day of Dawn and Buneary's contest in Hearthome City. Ash, Brock, and the rest of the gang cheered their friends on. As Buneary was let out of her Pokeball, she looked over at Pikachu. He made a heart with his fingers and put it over his chest. "Love ya, Bunny-boo." he whispered. "Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn commanded. Buneary used Ice Beam to create a giant heart. "Now use Dizzy Punch!" Buneary slammed her paw into the heart, shattering it, creating little misty sparkles that rained over the crowd.

Buneary landed and skidded across the dirt floor. Many would think she did it to stabilize a landing. But, although that was part of her reason, she landed the way she did because she had a boyfriend to please. Pikachu smiled. "That's my girl." he said. Piplup, Dawn's first Pokemon looked over at his friend. "Chu, my man, you and Buneary's relationship is starting to creep me out. I mean, I'm happy for you, but don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?' he asked. "Pip, when you find a girl who can provide you with your weirdest, most heartfelt desire, you'll understand." Pikachu said.

Dawn and Buneary won the contest. Even if they didn't, Buneary would still get a sweet prize. When the group got back to their hotel, Pikachu met Buneary on the terrace. "Nice going today, Bun-Bun. You really wowed the crowd. I've never seen Dawn so happy either. Betcha Brock is rewarding her with a huge dinner." he said, giving his girlfriend a hug. "Speaking of rewarding, you owe me one massage, Chu, contest win or not." Buneary whispered. "I'd be glad to, my fuzzy bunny. Have a seat, put your feet on my lap, and relax." Pikachu said.

Buneary put her soft feet in Pikachu's lap. "Oh, sweet Jirachi Almighty." Pikachu said, amazed at what he saw. After a simple skid in the dirt, Buneary's little yellow feet were as brown as her body, even the pink pads. Pikachu smiled. "Before I get to the massage, we have to clean those dirty yet adorable feet of yours, Buneary." Pikachu said.

Pikachu picked Buneary up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom, then set her into the bathtub. "What temperature do you want the water to be, Bunny-boo?" Pikachu asked. "I dunno. What temperature would you recommend, sweetie?" Buneary asked. "When I take a bath, I prefer the water to be about 70 degrees Fahrenheit." Pikachu said. "Then 70 degrees is what I would like, please?" Buneary said. Pikachu turned the knob a quarter to the left until it was the perfect temperature.

Buneary splashed around, cleaning her feet off. Suddenly a mischievous smile crossed her face. Using her ears, she "accidentally" splashed Pikachu. "Watch it, Buneary! I already had my bath today." the mouse-like Pokemon said. Buneary sneered as she splashed Pikachu again. "That's it!" Pikachu said, jumping into the tub. "Whatcha gonna do, Chu?" Buneary asked. Pikachu smiled as he reached his tail over to Buneary's now clean feet and began to tickle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pikachuuuuuu! Quit it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Buneary laughed. Pikachu kissed Buneary's cheek. "Sorry, love, I couldn't help myself. Your feet are just so cute." he said. The two lovers jumped out of the tub and dried off. Buneary yawned. "Tired, sweet pea?" Pikachu asked. Buneary nodded. "Wanna sleep on the couch with me?" Pikachu asked. Buneary nodded again. The two Pokemon made their way to the couch, where they curled up together. Pikachu kissed Buneary's forehead. "Good night, my fuzzy bunny." he whispered. "Night, Chu." Buneary said sleepily.

The next morning, Dawn and Ash found their Pokemon asleep, curled up together. "Aw, that's so cute! Pikachu and Buneary are so cute together." Dawn said. Ash smiled. "Nice going, Pikachu. Hope you and Buneary are happy together. Rest well, buddy." he said.


End file.
